wimfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Sarah Connor
Sarah Connor (wł. Sarah Terenzi, z domu Lewe; ur. 13 czerwca 1980) – jest niemiecką piosenkarką (po części amerykańskiego pochodzenia), autorką tekstów muzycznych oraz tancerką. Zadebiutowała w roku 2001. Biografia Po raz pierwszy wystąpiła przed dużą publicznością podczas koncertu Michaela Jakcsona w Niemczech, jako wokalistka w chórku. W wieku 17 lat porzuciła szkołę muzyczną, nagrała demo i rozesłała je do wytwórni płytowych pod nazwiskiem "Sarah Gray". W roku 2001 zgodziła się dołączyć do wytwórni Sony Music, podwytwórni X-Cell Records, aby nagrywać pod nowym pseudonimem "Sarah Connor". W X-Cell Records pracowała z takimi producentami jak: Bülent Aris, Toni Cottura, Diane Warren i duo-producentami Kay Denar oraz Rob Tyger (KayRob), którzy ostatecznie wydali jej debiutancki album. Green Eyed Soul ukazał się 26 listopada 2001. Piosenkarka była współautorką czterech piosenek, w tym dwóch wydanych jako single: "Let's Get Back to Bed-Boy!", wykonywaną razem z amerykańskim raperem TQ oraz "French Kissing", który zawierał sample utworu "No Diggity" zespołu BLACKstreet. Trzecim singlem wydanym z albumu była piosenka "From Sarah With Love", która zajęła miejsce #1 na listach przebojów w: Niemczech, Polsce, Portugalii, Szwajcarii. Piosenka była największym sukcesem Connor w roku 2002 i przyniosła jej niemieckie nagrody muzyczne ECHO oraz Comet. Aby zdyskontować sukces singla "From Sarah With Love", wokalistka jeszcze w 2002 roku wydała drugi studyjny album "Unbelievable". Wyclef Jean napisał, wyprodukował i rapował na pierwszym singlu z albumu "One Nite Stand (of Wolves and Sheep)", który stał się kolejną piosenką artystki w pierwszej piątce niemieckiej listy przebojów. Natomiast sam album "Unbelievable" już po 48 godzinach od premiery uzyskał status złotej płyty w Niemczech. Pozostałymi singlami z płyty były "Skin on Skin", "He's Unbelievable" i "Bounce". Ten ostatni został nagrany w 3 wersjach i wydany w wielu krajach, m.in. w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Przed wydaniem trzeciego albumu, Connor zdecydowała się na nagranie albumu koncertowego DVD, "A Night to Remember: Pop Meets Classic". Koncert został zarejestrowany w styczniu 2003, a wydany w październiku tego samego roku. Piosenkarce towarzyszyła klasyczna orkiestra. Kolejny album studyjny wokalistki nosi tytuł "Key To My Soul" i został wydany jeszcze przed tym, jak Connor zaszła w pierwszą ciążę (listopad 2003). Pierwszym singlem z albumu była piosenka nagrana z zespołem Naturally 7 "Music is the Key", która zajęła miejsce #1 na niemieckiej liście przebojów. Drugim i ostatnim singlem (z powodu zaawansowanej ciąży piosenkarki) była się piosenka "Just One Last Dance" nagrana z zespołem Natural, która zajęła miejsce #1 w Niemczech i Polsce, a w notowaniu hitów z całego świata zajęła pozycję #22. Pod koniec roku 2003 wydano w USA remix utworu "Bounce", który zadebiutował na miejscu #54 amerykańskiej listy przebojów Billboard Hot 100. W Stanach Zjednoczonych wydany został album zatytułowany po prostu Sarah Connor, osiągając miejsce #106 amerykańskiej listy sprzedaży albumów. Pod koniec roku 2004, po urodzeniu swojego pierwszego dziecka, piosenkarka powróciła na rynek muzyczny wydając singel "Living to Love You", który zajął #1 pozycję w Niemczech i Szwajcarii. Kolejnym singlem była piosenka "From Zero to Hero", która znalazła się na soundtracku do filmu Roboty. Sarah zaszokowała wszystkich zmianą swojego wizerunku, który publicznie po raz pierwszy zaprezentowała na teledysku do owego singla - artystka pokazała się w irokezie. Album, z którego pochodzą single "Naughty But Nice" zajął miejsce #1 na liście najlepiej sprzedających się albumów w Niemczech. Latem 2005 roku, państwo Terenzi zdecydowali się na występ we własnym reality show "Sarah & Marc in Love". Życie rodziny piosenkarki można było oglądać do lipca, kiedy to ostatni odcinek programu zakończył ślub w Hiszpanii. W grudniu 2005 roku, podczas gdy Connor promowała płytę trasą koncertową "The Naughty But Nice Tour", wydany został świąteczny album "Christmas in My Heart", promowany singlem o tym samym tytule. Zajął on miejsce #4 na niemieckiej liście przebojów. Po trasie koncertowej "The Naughty But Nice Tour" piosenkarka zrobiła przerwę w karierze muzycznej, z powodu drugiej ciąży. 24 listopada wydała singel "The Best Side of Life". Piosenka zadebiutowała na miejscu #4 niemieckiej listy przebojów. "The Best Side of Life" pojawił się w kampanii promocyjnej Coca-Coli. Pod koniec 2006 roku wydano również reedycję albumu "Christmas in My Heart". W lutym 2007 roku piosenkarka powróciła do studia, aby nagrać kolejny już album "Soulicious". Nagrania z krążka to głownie covery piosenek lat 70. wytwórni Motown takie jak: "Son of a Preacher Man" czy "Sexual Healing". Pierwszym singlem z albumu był utwór "The Impossible Dream (The Quest)", który prowadził kampanię powrotu na ring niemieckiego boksera Henry Maske. Drugim singlem z płyty był utwór "Sexual Healing" nagrany w duecie z amerykańskim producentem muzycznym i piosenkarzem Ne-Yo. Trzecim, a zarazem ostatnim singlem promującym album był utwór "Son of a Preacher Man". Wydana jedynie w formacie digital download, piosenka nie odniosła sukcesu nie debiutując na oficjalnym notowaniu najlepiej sprzedających się singli w Niemczech. Udział w Worldvision Song Contest Udział w Internetowym Festiwalu Piosenki Udział w Muzycznej Gwiazdce Kategoria:Worldvision Song Contest Kategoria:Internetowy Festiwal Piosenki Kategoria:Niemieccy wokaliści Kategoria:Muzyczna Gwiazdka